


L'Appel Du Vide

by bonynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Creature!Everyone, Eventual Creature!Dean, Forced Incest, Horns, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Sex, Wings, creature!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonynovak/pseuds/bonynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wishes he could move out, but helping Sam with his college debts until he secures his job doesn't allow for that. He hates being at home, so he takes comfort in the local forest that's cloaked with lore and avoided by everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Update! Important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omfggg

hey guys!

ok, so for those of you that havent read this before, continue on to chap 2.

for old readers!!  
i will be scrapping and restarting this work (both of my works, actually) because i hate how they're going. they will have the same plot line though, just... written better!!

yay, right?

please excuse my lack of updates. im very stressed.


	2. Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the Void.  
> (The Void is kinda hot)  
> (This chapter is short)

The sun was soft, rays beating down to warm the earth just enough. Everything was mild, the bugs were in hell where they belonged, but you still go outside without shoes and survive.

None of that applied to the buildings in Lawrence, where the cooling systems were run and wearing a button-up was still completely acceptable. Mostly, anyways.

Fingers skimmed over the worn spines of books, ancient ones that not the avid readers in the town bothered to pay attention to. Actually, the freckled man was pretty sure that the library only kept the small section of books open for him. The subjects ranged from werewolves, to zombies, to local legends, and the man soaked up every bit of information he could. He already had Vonnegut tucked tight under his arm, along with one hard cover over the science of the undead.

Green eyes sparked in satisfaction as they landed on one particular name: Void.

"Don't go too crazy there, only four books at once," He glanced up and grinned at the voice. He turned to meet a tan, dark-haired women, quirking a winning smile at her. Pamela Barnes was quite possibly the coolest librarian in the history of all librarians, ever. "I mean it, Dean," She added, an eyebrow raising at him.

"Yes, ma'am," He laughed, tucking the Void book in with his others. Curious, the librarian reached and removed the latest addition to what he wanted, studying it carefully. She looked at him over the book, sighing and shaking her head but saying nothing on the matter.

"Void Forest," She murmured under her breath, handing the book back and watching him uncertainly. "That forest is dangerous, Dean," She told him, her voice low and serious. She only got like that when doing her readings in the back.

Dean ran a hand through his sandy hair and resisted the urge to argue. "Have you ever.. been in it? I want to one day," He admitted to her, voice hushed and soft. The older woman took and unsteady breath and nodded, much to his surprise.

"I got about, maybe, three miles in. Then this... overwhelming sense of dread. Kinda like that feeling you get when someone's in your house and they shouldn't be, or when someone's following you. I thought I was gonna get... I don't know. Dean, look. That forest sends off all kinds of bad vibes, Winchester. I would stay away if I was you," She told him, following as he walked past to the checkout table. Pam moved behind the table and glanced over the books, scanning them with an unnatural efficiency.

"Your mom was the only one who never felt that dread. Look what happened to her," Pam tried, in earnest, and Dean's jaw flexed, his green eyes turning a darker, angrier shade.

"Yeah. The forest caused a fire. See ya, Pam," He muttered, grabbing the books in large, soft hands and moving away quickly. He pushed the door open and moved to the Impala, gingerly setting the books in the passenger seat.

He hated it when people he knew brought up his mom. He seriously, seriously, hated it. But he loved Pam enough to let it go in under 5 seconds, sighing and pulling away from the library, the low rumble of the Impala soothing his nerves a great deal.

Dean remembered the night of the fire. He, Sam, and Dad had gone out to get ice cream, and it was the last truly good day he'd had. He remembered smearing ice cream on to 4-year-old Sam's face, laughing in such a way only a child could. He remembered the look Sam gave him before the Great Ice Cream War broke out, and he remembered the adoring way John was watching his pair of sons outside the ice cream shop. He remembered shoving Sam's army men into the Impala, never to be seen again, and how little Sam had fallen asleep in the backseat on the way home. John had let Dean climb into the front of Baby, and listen to whatever he wanted to on the radio.

He remembered the sirens. He remembers the steady, ruthless blaze of the fire, and the horrified look of his neighbors. He remembered how devastated his father had looked, like his life had ended. He remembered the firemen pulling out his mother's remains, and Sam waking up to absolute chaos, running straight to Dean for comfort. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

The freckled man scrubbed stressed hands over his face, pulling into the driveway and sighing. This was seriously too much.

His neighborhood was mostly deserted, solely because anyone who lived there would have the Void in their backyard. The Winchesters didn't care enough to move to the fancier parts of town, but at this point they lived more on a farm than anything. Their house was nice enough, though, repaired from the fire, even though not one of them ventured to the far east part of the upper hallway.

Dean's hands ran smooth over the surface of the Impala, books tucked under his elbow, before he stepped inside to the reek of alcohol and un-showered John. His father was pathetic.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, sighing and setting the books on the hallway table before turning to face his drunken father.

"What are you doing with those books again, boy? Just because you got a week off doesn't mean you have to try to get smart, we all know that's Sam's job," He slurred, barely coherent. And... really? That was the best he could come up with? Dean resisted laughing, instead just giving the man a completely done look.

"Yeah, okay," He muttered, gathering his books again and leaving to his room, not even sure his dad knew if he was leaving or not. He really didn't even care that John was past the point of knowing what was going on. It was a regular thing now. Dean threw the books onto his soft-blanketed bed, the black leather Void book landing away from the others.

Dean moved to shrug off his jacket and open the window, giving himself a nice view of the dark forest near his house. He hummed quietly, climbing onto his bed and settling with the zombie book.

When he looked up again, it was conveniently late at night, the night hung low in the sky. He chewed his lip slowly, the book forgotten beside him.

He felt a deep seed in the pit of his stomach bloom, the usual urge to wonder into the forest, even though at this point in time Satan would be tucking himself into bed.

That's pretty much how Dean found himself in front of the forest, the tightly packed trees oddly warm and welcoming. He tread along the ground, his journey completely silent. No birds made a sound, the bugs didn't cricket and cry, and the wind certainly didn't blow the leaves. He laughed at the signs, warnings to go back, turn around. When those stopped, he assumed he was meant to feel a creeping dread, like everything was watching him.

Then the forest bloomed into a wonderful scene of fireflies and deer, prancing and flying around each other like this was the safest place in the world. The elder Winchester stopped, genuinely confused. What the fuck?

He looked back into an empty forest - and then forward, into one bathed in moonlight and soft sounds.

The creepiest thing had to be the boy with the antlers.

Correction, boys.

There were two of them - men, actually. One had long, dark hair and the others was sandy and short. The long-haired one looked like he could turn the world inside out with a single joke, and the short-haired one looked like he could never hurt a fly.

Dean, of course, bolted.

And then? You wouldn't guess but - yes, the long-haired man was in front of him.

Seeing him up close was amazing - his antlers were large and intricate, pink and blue flowers twined around them. He dressed normally, though.

"Dean-o!! Took ya' long enough," He laughed, before Dean punched him square in the nose. Deer boy's hand flew up to catch his nose, and he grinned from behind his hands, though was clearly in pain. "Expected. You, ah, fuck, nice punch. Thought you were like Garth, too," He snorted, only to blow blood from his nose.

The other deer-man (Garth? Had to be. Dean was almost sure.) approached much slower, touching two fingers to the first one's nose and clearing up his injury.

"I gotta - I swear, I'm high. Is this forest on crack?" Dean questioned, and the first deer laughed.

"No! I'm Gabriel, this is Garth. You, my friend, are Dean Winchester! Congratulations, you're the chosen one. Well, after Mary. Anyways," He shrugged, and Garth smiled affectionately.

"Sorry about him. He's a spaz. My name's Garth," He introduced in a much quieter tone of voice. His antlers had regular leaves twirled around them, and were tall, while Gabriel's were wide. Garth's seemed to have a rough texture, and Gabriel's looked soft and comforting. "You.. ignore all he said. Are you feeling okay?"

"What the--? No! I just-- I'm meeting two guys, you know, that are deer. Just another day," Dean muttered, in his classic confused-stressed Dean Winchester voice, rubbing the heels of his hands over his deep greens quickly. He blinked at the two things before him, one rubbing pain from his nose while the other smiled gingerly.

"Look, you should come with us," Garth told him, touching him on the forehead with two soft fingers.

Dean felt very, very lightheaded, his heart beating too fast. His ears were ringing, and he felt a pair of strong arms around him - only faintly, a deep voice defending him. He heard Garth apologizing, and an irritated grumble from another thing. Thing? Person, maybe.

"He's been out for a while, is he okay?" And that was a women's voice, soft and that of a concerned mother. He laughed, softly, under his breath, and the world around him fell silent. Very gently, the arms that had cased themselves around him disappeared, and he was on an impossibly soft bed. He blinked open his eyes, looking around and sitting up.

He was surrounded by more animal-people. Most of them had mild.. appendages. A set of antlers, a tail, and a set of tiny wings is what most of them wore - two of each actually.

One, though. He.. was beautiful. He had two horns resting in messy, ebony hair. They were slick and black, matching the pair of massive, raven-feathered wings. His eyes were like Dean was seeing a whole new shade of blue, brighter and deeper than the ocean and sky.

He was speaking, too, in a voice that was like boots on snow. Dean realized he wasn't listening, just staring, and he surprised himself out of his trance.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Dean, my name is Castiel. I am sorry for my people bringing you here - they simply got a bit excited. Since I can see that your teleportation endurance needs... work, I will escort you home personally. While we are more than happy to have you here, it will be on your own time. Do you understand?" He repeated.

Dean glanced at the others - empty space. They'd left. He was alone with Castiel.

"Uh, I -- Yes, I understand. Can I ask you some questions on the way...?" He asked, unsure and soft.

For the first time, Castiel's lips quirked at the edges, into a smile that made Dean's heart beat quicken.

"Of course, Dean." He murmured, rising to his full height and extending a pale hand to Dean. The sandy-haired man took it, pushing himself off the bed and grinning a bit when he noticed that he was taller than the mythical creature - though, Castiel's wings stretched over Dean's head, and he was sure they were beastly when fully extended outwards. They seemed thick, fluffy and massive, and Dean felt the urge to stroke his hands through the feathers.

He looked over Castiel's body. He was wearing a white button-up, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and black jeans. He was barefoot, though, and Dean was pretty sure he never got hurt walking around like that.

"Are you coming?" Castiel questioned, wings fluttering.

Dean nodded, following him and attempting (also, failing) not to blush.

Once the pair was about out of the camp, Dean looked over Castiel and ground his teeth together, unsure of where to start. "So.. uh, what are you guys?" He questioned, and the dark-haired creature looked over him and grinned.

"We don't have a formal name, but I suppose we are the Void. We are God's first creations. He.. Well, he wasn't sure what he was making. So we became us, the mix between humans and animals. We are a trial run. I was his very first child, thus the.. mix. He put us here, and gave us one of the most important jobs in the world. We are essentially the peacekeepers of the world. Gabriel and Garth are the prey, antlers and deer tails. You've met them. Lucifer and Anna are the hunters - they have wolf ears and tails. Blathazar and Chuck are the fliers - they have wings, small ones. They all have retractable fangs, talons or claws, for fighting. However, Balthazar and Lucifer are the best fighters," He paused, taking a breath.

"God put us behind this wall - you can't see it, but it's the strongest wall in the history of the universe. It blocks out anyone who has an inch of badness in their soul. Only the purest get in. There is two humans, a mother and a son, who are able to come in. You and your mother. Your mother... had an accident. And now you're left, and I swear on my life, we will let nothing happen to you," Castiel promised, his voice strained.

Dean nodded, slowly taking all the information in. "So.. Okay. Okay, yeah. That's-- yeah," He laughed, finding this all hard to believe. In no time, they were at the border of the wall, and Castiel easily passed through it. There was a wooshing sound, and suddenly his wings and horns were gone, and he looked much nicer than he had before.

"I can hide them. I have to if I'm coming out here, naturally," He explained, giving the other man a soft smile as they approached the house.

Dean hesitantly opened the door, only to be thrown back against it all to violently.


End file.
